The World of Imaginationtronlia
by RaptorChu10
Summary: In a far away place, is an unknown place. A place known as Imaginationtronlia. It is aplace where all the imaginary things have gathered, all generated from Human minds. They live here, in peace and harmony. But, a new threat has risen. Earth's people's imagination are becoming less and causing Imaginationtronlia to weaken. Only a few from Imaginationtronlia can save the land.


Deep in the many clusters of space, there is a place known as Imaginationtronlia. There, everything every kid created in their imagination was placed in Imaginationtronlia. But these days, Kids were growing up in a lazy future and the minds of children were not flourishing enough to keep Imaginationtronlia alive. No one in Imaginationtronlia had noticed yet, but Imaginationtronlia was weakening. FAST. This story will tell of a journey that will Bring back the Imaginations and so Imaginationtronlia can flourish one more!  
Imaginationtronlia is split into five parts. The five lands are called Shadow's land, Natureron, Airea, Gianmino and Watrus. These five places all represented an aspect of childrens mind. Shadow's land represents darkness and evil, Airea represents the free and caring side of imaginations, Watrus represents relaxed and peaceful side of imaginations, Natureron represents loving and beutiful side of imaginations and Gianmino represents chaos and war. Many organisms and beings live in these lands. As you read on, you will learn of many beings along the way! Anyways, let the story begin!

Imaginationtronlia was becoming weaker, the darkness and evil of the Shadows was growing. Cataclysmic disasters were happening all over Imaginationtronlia. Because of this, all the leaders of the five nations were to meet in Gianmino's triple towers. Each land had its own elder. The Shadow's leader Shi'toc'ma, didn't show up, so the the other elders proceeded with the meeting, even with him not being there.

"Our lands are dieing. Soon, there we will be no more" Chalkron, Gianmino's leader, a Minigon, with a mech suit, explained. "There has to be something we can do, out people are suffering, and we lose more and more each day. There has to be something we can do!"

"We could try and to interfere on the planet somehow" RizRock , Natureron's leader, a Rekrocken, suggested.

"That's impossible, we cannot breach the outside of our planet, something keeps us concealed here." Airlock, Airea's leader, a cloud man. explained " We have tried many times, with yet no avail. Even with the Minigons technolodgy, we cannot get through."

Chalkron spoke, with tinge of sadness and anger in his voice" Not only have we been losing many of our race, the Shadow's have shown increasingly great signs of aggression. As of late, they have formed an allience with the Giantrics, and we Minigons are being pushed farther back into out territory. It seems that they are not affected by this lose, as the rest of us have."

Iktol, Watrus' leader and an Iceo and , finally spoke up, with determination in his voice" We cannot give up hope, we must pull through this. Together, we can achieve out goal. Together we can-..."

Iktol was cut off by a load explosion and crashing noise that came from above them. They were all blown to the the edges of the room. The smoke and debris cleared, but left an eerie shadowy haze in the room. Nobody noticed anything, but they investigated the room, just to be sure. RizRock Noticed some movement in the center of the room. He approached it, and a dreaded look came over his face.  
" No... It can't be..."

**Authors note**

Hello all to are reading this. This is my very first written story. All characters, locations, and pretty much everything to to with the story is created by me. ( with a few obvious exceptions). Anyways. I'd really appreciate commenst/feedback on what you think of this story. I will try to upload one chapter every Friday. But that may not happen all the time for a bit/ I am on summer break, and I go camping a lot. So if its late or early, please don't complain. When I get back to school, there will be chapter every Friday. Let me know what you think! Cheers!

**_~RaptorChu~_**


End file.
